


Knife To The Throat

by Yumeinati



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo - Saihara Shuichi-centric [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Things Happen Bingo, M/M, Multi, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Other, Saihara Shuichi-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumeinati/pseuds/Yumeinati
Summary: He took a deep breath as he stared at the men in front of them, his eyes focused on the only one that mattered.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki & Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi & Amami Rantaro, Harukawa Maki & Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo - Saihara Shuichi-centric [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667176
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	Knife To The Throat

He took a deep breath as he stared at the men in front of them, his eyes focused on the only one that mattered.

How did it end up like this? The three were on their way to spend their Friday evening with some friends. The karaoke bar they were headed to wasn't too far away from their apartment, so they made the choice to walk there. Kaede, Miu, Maki, and Kaito were probably there already. Hopefully one of them noticed that they were late and would come looking.

"Hey, let's just talk this out. There's no need for you to threaten any of us. Now please just let our boyfriend go, and we can resolve the problem." Kokichi listened to the calm voice of his boyfriend as he tried to defuse the situation. Of course, he was calm. If either he or Rantaro showed any other emotion, they'd probably slit Shuichi's throat right in front of them. Now thinking about it, the knife looked closer to his blue-haired boyfriend's throat than it had been seconds prior.

Shuichi himself wasn't as collected as his boyfriends were. Who wouldn't be in this situation? His golden eyes were wide and filled with more fear than Kokichi ever wanted to see in them. His hair was a mess and his black baseball cap laid on the ground a few feet away. A few tears had rolled down his cheeks, and his mouth was covered by a gloved hand to silence any noises he made. His captor had a black mask on, shielding his appearance. The few others that surrounded them also had similar clothing.

"No. You're playing by our rules. You don't get to make any choices here. Now listen closely, or we will lacerate his neck right here, right now. Now, are you going to cooperate or not?" The sharp blade was now pressed against Shuichi's throat, threatening to cut through his pale skin. Rantaro was about to say something else, but Kokichi put up a hand to stop him.

"Tell us what you want first. How do we know you won't just kill him, and then us? If you want us to come with you, then you have to give us an incentive other than holding our boyfriend hostage." He could disarm this situation if he knew more. _Why were they here? What did they want? And why did they use Shuichi as the hostage? He himself was much smaller, so it would be ideal to take him instead._

"Do you really think we're that stupid? The boss told us about you, Ouma Kokichi. We won't be falling for any of your tricks. Now I suggest that if you want him to live," He glanced at the boy in his grasp, "you'll come with us and won't cause any problems, alright?" Rantaro placed a hand on Kokichi's shoulder, trying to convince him it was the best option.

"C'mon Kichi, we have no choice." The two looked each other in the eyes before the smaller boy sighed. He turned toward the man holding his boyfriend.

"We'll go with you without causing a fuss, but only if you let him go." The man contemplated his options carefully. 

"How do we know you won't lie? I'm only going to tell you this once. Every man of mine here has a weapon on his person and he won't be afraid to use it." That changed things up much more. Any of them would be able to disable them if they tried anything.

"You have my word. Just don't hurt him." He didn't care what he had to do, he just had to get one of the loves of his life to safety. He couldn't bear to see that fearful look in his beloved's eyes. The man looked him up and down before nodding. He dropped the arm that held the knife to Shuichi's throat and pushed the detective towards his boyfriends. Ranataro immediately took him in his arms, pulling him close to his chest to comfort him. 

Kokichi hugged the two tightly. He could feel Shuichi shake slightly as he hugged him. Once the three got out of this situation, the person who did this would definitely be paid a visit by DICE. Nobody hurts or scares one of his lovers without paying the price. "Alright you three, get going. We're leaving now." Some of the men behind them had tried to push them down to the other end of the alley where their vehicle was. He felt Shuichi flinch when one of them grazed him with their hand. 

Kokichi had never seen his boyfriend get as fired up as he did now. Rantaro pushed the hand away from them and held Shuichi closer. " _Don't fucking touch him!_ " At that reaction, a few men had their guns out and aimed at the tallest boy. It seemed at this point they were screwed. The purple-haired leader had run out of ideas. They had to go with them, it was their only option. He carefully took Shuichi's hand in his own, giving it a tight squeeze.

The three were so distracted with one another that they hadn't heard two additional pairs of footsteps approaching the alley they were in. It was the loud voice of a familiar friend that brought the newcomers to their attention.

"What'd I tell you Kaito? I was right when I told you something must have happened to them." Maki glared at the men fiercely, her hand held up to display throwing knives. Both of them looked ready to kill the men in front of them. The assassin stepped forward. "Now care to explain what's going on here, or will we have to have a little talk?" The words were aimed at the man who held the knife that was at Shuichi's throat minutes prior.

"I suggest you run along and mind your own business. What's going on between us doesn't concern you." Maki scoffed and raised her arm. She quickly threw a blade towards him, the metal grazing his cheek, leaving a small cut.

"It became my business the moment you decided to target my friends." She focused on the triad of boys for a second and noticed how protective Kokichi and Rantaro looked as they held Shuichi close.

"What the hell did you pieces of shit do to my sidekick?" It seemed Kaito noticed their friend's slight shaking as his boyfriends shielded him from the surrounding men. He gritted his teeth before standing beside his girlfriend. "You know what? It doesn't matter right now. We can find out once we finish this up."

"I suggest you go away, leave them be, and never come after them again. Unless you really want to die that is. I won't hesitate to kill you." The men glanced at each other. This girl was obviously not someone to be messed with. 

"Fine. We'll leave them alone." He motioned for his men to follow him as he turned around. They all listened without hesitance and disappeared at the other end of the alley. Once they were gone, Kaito rushed towards his friends, pulling them into a hug. Maki stood to the side, opting out of physical affection.

"How the hell did you find us?" Rantaro had loosened his grip on Shuichi as he spoke. The detective was most definitely frazzled because of the situation and stayed close to his taller boyfriend's side.

"Well, we noticed you guys weren't there yet and you mentioned you were walking, we decided you probably had gotten lost or distracted. It was actually Maki who had suggested something bad had happened." The four boys turned to look at the said girl.

"Well, I was right, wasn't I? It was just intuition I guess. But nevermind that, is Shuichi okay? I noticed that you two looked pretty protective of him well those men were here." Kokichi looked back to where they had left. He narrowed his eyes as if challenging them to try to pull another stunt like that.

"Let's just say that someone is definitely going to be getting paid a visit by DICE. You'll help me track them down, right?" He looked towards the assassin. She nodded immediately.

"Of course." She gave her blue-haired friend another look. "How about you three him home and I'll go grab Kaede and Miu. We'll all meet up at your place."

Rantaro nodded. "That's a good idea. Does that work with you Shu?" He down at his boyfriend who was still in his arms. He nodded his head slightly and Rantaro kissed the top of his head before smiling softly. "Shu's alright with that." 

"Alright. We'll be there soon." Maki left and headed back towards the karaoke bar. Kokichi nodded and walked over to the black hat that was still sitting on the ground. He picked it up, dusting it off. Once they'd get back to their apartment, he'd return it. 

He went back to his boyfriends' sides and gave Shuichi's cheek a kiss. "C'mon Shumai and Taro. Let's head home. You too Space Idiot." 

Even though the beginning of their evening was shitty, they'd be able to change things around and make it better.

**Author's Note:**

> You can call me the CEO of never letting Shuichi have a single line in the angst fanfic that is based on him.


End file.
